


Hell Of a Day

by Hellosunshinemyoldfriend



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend/pseuds/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend
Summary: Moments between the Halstead brothers. The first chapter is after the events of Chicago Fires 'I am the Apocalypse'I'm hoping to do more moments, maybe based on episodes, maybe stand alone.





	Hell Of a Day

**Author's Note:**

> So it should be noted that I know there is a debate about which brother is older and I know people from the show have said it's Will, but I just don't see it. Jay is such a big brother and It's my story so Jays the older brother.
> 
> First chapter takes place after I am the Apocalypse, feel free to suggest episodes or moments. I'm new to the Chicago fandom so totally open to ideas. - Thanks.
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Hours after they had gotten the all clear, and Will had breathed a sign of relief that he and dozens of others weren't going to slowly die from some horrible illness and he'd gotten back to work. After all they weren't going to die but there was still a lot of work to be done, patients to tend to, and wounds to heal. He didn't have time to dwell over everything that had happened over the last few hours. 

It wasn't until later, when they'd finally seen the last patient sent off to a hospital that hadn't just had an explosion go off in it, that he even let himself think about what he had survived that day. 

The sun had just started setting, and the air was so crisp and cold that he could see his breath coming out in white puffs in front of him as he walked out of the emergency department doors, he smiled at one of the nurses as they bustled pass him, before sighing and rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "Will." 

Will stopped cold. It was the one voice he'd been hanging out to hear all day. "Jay." He opened his eyes and strode forwards quickly, towards his brother standing a few feet in front of him. Jay met him half way and the two brothers wrapped their arms around each other tightly. 

Will screwed his eyes shut against the sudden stinging of tears that pricked at them, he took several deep breaths to try and calm down. Just taking in the familiar scent of his brother.

Jay tightened his hold on Will when he felt him shiver slightly in his arms. He reached up and gently ran his hand through his brothers red and sooty hair a few times, before cupping the back of his head and pulling Wills face into his neck. He pretended not to hear as Will tried halfheartedly to sniff back some small sobs. "I was so worried." Jay said softly into Wills hair, breathing in the smell of smoke, blood and sweat that had soaked into it after the trying day. 

"When we got the call, and then you told me you were in there. God Will I..." He trailed off unsure of how to even express the fear that had clutched at his heart at the news that his brother had been caught up in something so dangerous. "Are you okay?" He asked, pulling back but keeping one hand on Wills shoulder as Will wiped at his red-rimed eyes. 

"I...I don't know." Will said honestly. "Yes. I'm fine, physically. I'm...I'm just a bit spooked I guess. Its just sort of hitting me now what could have happened..." He glanced up at Jay who was looking at him earnestly. "Sorry." Will rubbed at his eyes harder, "Its just been a long day." 

Jay frowned at Will concernedly. "Don't be sorry." He scolded softly before squeezing Will's shoulder and then pulling him close and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Come on lets get you home." He smirked at Will. "You need a shower. You stink." 

Will barked out a laugh. It seemed wrong to laugh, out here in the open where so many people where still milling around in a subdued manner, still in shock at the days events, but it made Will feel lighter, like maybe everything was going to be okay now. 

Will lent into Jays side slightly as they walked to Jays car, the snow crunching under their feet, small tremors still wracking through his body. Will wasn't sure if they were from the shock or the cold. Both probably, he figured, groaning to himself as Jay not only walked him to the passenger side door but opened it for him and helped him into the seat. "Jay." He whined lightly. "I'm not hurt. I think I can manage to buckle my own seat belt." 

His protests fell on deaf ears and Jay pointedly pulled the seat belt down and lent across Will to buckle it. Raising his eyebrows at Will in a 'What are you going to do about it?" manner. 

Jay quickly walked around and got into the drivers seat, putting on his own seat belt and starting the car. The entire drive back to Jay's apartment he kept glancing up from the road to look over at Will, who was pale, covered in dirt and scratches and looked exhausted, but other then the hands shaking ever so slightly in his lap, there were no signs he wasn't alright. 

Before he knew it they had arrived back at the apartment. Jay quickly unbuckled himself and got out, racing around to Will's side to help him out.

"Jay I'm fine." Will protested, pushing Jay away gently with one hand as he climbed out of the car. Until his knees suddenly buckled. He would have landed rather heavily in the cold snow if Jay hadn't quickly reached out and grabbed him around the waist. "Yeah you're fine man." Jay grumbled, pulling Will back to his feet and wrapping an arm around his waist, shutting the car door with his free hand before pulling Will's arm around his shoulder. "I'm-I'm okay Jay." Will's shaking voice betrayed his bravado. "Its just the adrenal wearing off. I'm okay really." 

Will looked pale and clammy beneath the street lights, but his eyes locked onto Jays and Jay recognized the determined glint that shone back at him. He rolled his eyes and smiled at Will in a indulging way before he started walking up the apartments stairs, supporting half of Will's weight as his knees shook with each step. 

"Of course you are Will. You were only caught up in a terrorist attack, a fire and a potential biochemical attack. Just another day at the office." As they reached Jay's door He let go of Will and steadied him against the doorway, reaching into his pocket for his keys and opening the door, ushering Will in first, a firm hand on his back in case he stumbled again.

"Man I need a shower." Will sighed stumbling into the apartment and sitting down heavily on the side of the couch.  
"Yeah, you do." Jay agreed, eyes running over Will wearily. "You gonna be okay in there? You're not gonna pass out on me right?"  
"You are not helping me shower." Will said pointedly. "I'll be fine."  
Jay held up his hands defensively. "Okay. Good. I think everybody's meeting at Molly's, if you're up for grabbing a beer after you've had a shower and cleaned up?" 

"Yeah sounds good." Will agreed, pushing himself off the couch and heading to the bathroom, a lost look on his face. He stood in front of the closed door for a moment just staring at it blankly, before screwing his eyes shut with a small whimper. 

"Will, you okay buddy?" Jay questioned in a soft, worried voice.  
"Jay." Will cried out quietly, turning around and quickly covering the distance between the two of them, a small sob escaping his throat.  
Jay met him half way and wrapped his arms around his brother pulling him close.  
"Yeah." He said roughly, blinking back his own sudden onslaught of tears. "I know, I know. I was scared too. But you're okay little brother." He ran his hand up and down Will's back, reassuring himself that this was real. That his brother was alive. That he was safe and in his arms. "You're okay. Halstead's are tough, right?"  
"Right." Will agreed with a watery chuckle, thinking to himself that maybe he would stick around Chicago for a while after all. 

The two brothers stood there for a long time, just holding tightly to each other. They both knew that their jobs weren't the safest and nothing in life was guaranteed anyway, but today had been too close a call. They both needed to shower and they were supposed to be meeting the others at Molly's in an hour but for now that could wait. In this brief, private moment they weren't Jay and Will Halstead, the detective and the doctor. 

They were just Jay and Will, two brothers, who had a hell of a day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
